Memory mirroring is typically employed to provide redundant storage for data so as to ensure that data is not lost due to catastrophic failure or errors that may occur in memory devices. Memory mirroring provides redundant storage of data by storing identical copies of data written to a primary memory in a counterpart mirror memory.